Heritage
by The-Emporer-of-Wind
Summary: Before Spiral had a chance to kidnap either Kurt or Wanda, they had a certain talk. In which Nightcrawler tries to debunk Wanda's different arguments by showing the true colors of his past. Two-shot. Nocturnal Shipping.


Heritage-

"Listen, Kurt, we both know it wasn't my idea for this to happen. If you would only stop treating us all so coldly, maybe we could salvage something good out of this. This, er, sphere wasn't made to keep out life, only to prevent the destruction of Genosha," she pleaded.

"Nein, this 'sphere' vas made to hold me hostage," was the ever-calmly cold reply.

"I brought another book; you seemed to like the last one, though it's hard to tell with only grunts and sarcasm to go on. Maybe it would help your, um, confinement period if you could escape into a good book you liked. This one is titled 'Silas Marner', have you heard of it?"

"Ja, the von vere the lead loses all hope in life and lives a desolate life of solitude and despair."

"Well, if you've read it then you'll remember that it has a happy ending."

"Not for the man treated like a criminal."

"He was a criminal."

"But I'm not."

Wanda Maximoff was tired of this conversation. Kurt, once full of life and jokes, had made nearly the same argument every day she had come to visit him. Needless to say, they'd had the conversation often. So she began to read, a different book than the one she previously mentioned of course, but whether he listened or not, she couldn't tell, nor did she care. Of course, even a person with a tolerance level as high as Wanda's eventually gets tired of everything being the same way every day. Sure Lorna had invited her to every single play or concert that Genosha had to offer, even her father was trying to get her in a better mood, but nothing seemed to help. Why, she hadn't had a good day since about a week back, when the famous Nightcrawler had finally snapped out of his stupor long enough to crack a small joke.

She finished reading after a couple chapters, the reading, if anything, was more for her than Kurt anyway. She would imagine herself away, far from the cells and grime of Genosha's dungeons, and into a different world where she and others often did the impossible. Cliché, she knew, but she didn't care. It helped ease the burden of Kurt's imprisonment off her heart, if only until she looked away from the pages and saw the ominous sphere. Wanda knew that this was her punishment as well, to want to be able to free her (cough) friend, but know she can't. Her father had given her a more-than-good reason to lock up Nightcrawler, explained why the dungeons must remain a secret (her third time hearing that speech), AND let her see/talk to Kurt daily, but it wasn't enough for her.

It took her a while to notice she was still standing by the sphere, book closed in her hands. She had subconsciously been waiting for something, but she couldn't place what exactly…

"I guess it's my turn then, seeing as you're done. (Sigh). So, how long do I have to pace in my cell again, and more importantly, vhat time is it? I can't tell from in here."

"Kurt, you know as well as I do that your stay will not be permanent. And only my father knows when you are to be released, you may be in there for days, weeks, months, etc."

"Days, weeks, months, years, lifetimes, centuries, millennia…"

"Kurt, I'm starting to believe you're only being miserable to tease me."

"Nothing else to do around here. Although Pyro seems to be fun to mess vith as well. "

Wanda cracked a small smile. At least some part of Kurt was still trapped inside the dungeons, not just his husk. She'd have to ask Pyro to come with her next time as well, 'for protection, just in case' she'd tell her father. She was starting to enjoy this, this diabolical planning, it could be fun.

"Vanda, how much thought have you put into my predicament, be honest? Did it ever occur to you that I may never escape, may be imprisoned here until the day comes that Genosha falls? This 'information' that I supposedly hold against your father must be locked away, ja? To protect Genosha, I must never escape. Ask Magneto, surely he vill say ze same."

"I've talked to my father already, five times. He has assured your release, just not _when_ you'll be released. You trust me, right?"

"You ask me to trust you vhen I am detained underneath your home, cut off from society and mein friends, and all the vile you hold the power to set me free, yet do not?"

That stung. Wanda took a step back, she had seen this shift in conversation before and was expecting it, but it hit her like a sack of bricks every single time. True, she did hold the power to free him, her own abilities assured that, and she couldn't begin to imagine what life must be like in that cell, but just the fact that he was struggling to trust her hurt.

She hesitated, "Kurt, you can't ask me to disobey my father on this. I, I know that his and my opinions differ severely on this matter, but he is still my father. I, I just can't."

"You argue that he is your father, and vile I do not doubt zis, you do not know my own heritage. You follow your father in matter of opinion, you say, because he is your father, but I could not oppose mein father's opinions more fiercely, nor mein mother's. Her, I am sure, you've met. If not in person, than through stories and disguises. You have met Raven Darkholme, ja?"

(Gasp!)

The book, now forgotten, fell from Wanda's hands. Surely this X-man couldn't be related to her father's top general, could he? He must be trying to trick her into releasing him, yes, that must be it. Surely, fun-loving Kurt Wagner couldn't be son of the infamous Mystique. He was trying to mislead her.

"That is vere I got mein blue skin and flexibility. There is a resemblance, I am told."

She held her second gasp in as she picked up her book and pictured the mysterious Mystique. They had only met once and even then for only a couple minutes, but blue-skinned people tend to make an impression, she'd found out. As she pieced together the resemblance, only one more question remained on her mind.

"So, if Mystique really is your mother, than who is your father?"

"Vich von? Mein biological is the man I vas previously referring to. He is not easily described, though I do recall it being Magneto himself who vonce fought him. Ask about Azazel tonight at the gallery opening, perhaps you'll learn you're not the only von vith, er, a hard parent. Leave Lorna out of it though, she seems pure, from what I gather."

She didn't even have time to wonder how Kurt knew about the gallery, or Lorna's 'pureness' for that matter, all she cared about at that moment was her own insatiable curiosity. Maybe she'd learn something after all.

*I've chosen to place all events happening in and during "Wolverine and the Xmen" around ten years after the alternative cartoon series "Xmen Evolution". This is a personal choice, as it's my fanfiction, and may be criticized by any and all potential reviewers (if any). I have also chosen to incorporate the movie "Xmen First Class" in however small details. This has mainly been due to help further my story along, for if Nightcrawler didn't know about Azazel or Mystique, his entire argument would be null and void. I apologize for any OOC-ness, but remember, Kurt was pretty grumpy in that cell. As for Scarlet Witch, I know the 'Evo' form of her is goth and stuff, but I think after ten years, several of which spent on Genosha, she'd be more relaxed and would grow her hair out. The Azazel saga has already happened prior to "Wolverine and the Xmen". Nocturnal Shipping (Wandurt) FTW!*


End file.
